harveystudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Be-Gone: The Movie
|} |} |} Plot To prevent SPOILERS, the following is a brief plot overview. The full plot outline will be released as soon as the film is released on DVD. :Following the events of Zombie Be-Gone: The Game, the Hero (Jackson Bailey) has arrived in a small New York after being told by the mysterious Dr. DaVinci that the "source" of the Zombie epidemic can be found there. Driven by his inner strength and motivated by his desperate search for his past, the Hero soon meets Star Hemmingway, and together they put together a "Zombie Defense Force" with Star's closest friends.. The new team consists of the Hero, Star, Barbara Hollister (Taylor Overby), Judith Craig (Jenna Stillman), and Ronnie Mulruney (Douglas Harvey). As they set off to stop the Zombie outbreak once and for all, the Hero runs into his old ally Pepper Popahopatopolous (Katie Rae Chandler) as well as the town's resident serial killer Honey Mitchell (Penny Dier). As the team's numbers grow, so do the numbers of the Zombie armada - a well-kept secret within the town reveals a sinister new development in the Zombie Outbreak...they are evolving faster than any of the Undead encountered before, and the Hero and his new allies must find Dr. DaVinci to stop the outbreak before the Zombies evolve enough to take over the world. Cast and Crew CAST :Jackson Bailey as The Hero :(UNCAST) as Star Hemmingway :Katie Rae Chandler as Pepper Popahopatopolous :Taylor Overby as Barbara Hollister :Jenna Stillman as Judith Craig :Douglas Harvey as Ronnie Mulruney :Penny Dier as Honey Mitchell :??????????? (Mystery Actor) as Dr. DaVinci CREW :Directed by Douglas Harvey :Written by Douglas Harvey :Based on the video game "Zombie Be-Gone: The Game" Created and Designed by Douglas Harvey :Edited by Douglas Harvey :Produced by Douglas Harvey :Makeup Consulant - Justan Germano :Special Visual Effects by Douglas Harvey Production Writing The second draft script for the film was completed on April 12th, 2009. Revisions are currently being made and additional scenes are added. The second draft is 115 pages long and is to be extended for further character development. The third and final draft is expected to be completed by the end of May 2009. Casting More info on Casting is to come. Pre-Production Pre-Production will begin as soon as the final draft of the script is complete at the end of May. Filming Shooting is expected to begin in early July 2009 and be completedby the end of August. This is the first Harvey Studios feature film production to be shot fully High Definition. The raw footage was shot on full 1080i HD video in the 16x9 format for later cropping. Writer/Director Douglas Harvey chose to present this film in the Anamorphic 2.40:1 aspect ratio to give it an "epic" feel and to create a wider scope for the action to play out. The film was shot with the Canon HV20 HDV Camcorder using a special''' TwoNeil 35mm Adapter', which allowed a '''Nikkor 50mm f/1.8d Autofocus Lens' to be used in order to give the HD video the appearance and grain of 35mm film stock. This not only gave the film a more professional, polished feel, but also significantly raised it's production value. Special Effects and Makeup Makeup ... Editing The film was edited in Adobe Premiere Pro 2.0. Music and Sound Main Article:'' Zombie Be-Gone: The Movie Original Soundtrack'' The film's original score was created by two composers. This gives the film a unique musical balance as one composer is relatively inexperienced with music compostion, and the other is a successful independent film score composer. :DOUGLAS HARVEY'S SCORE ::The simpler, "B-Movie"-esque music was composed by Writer/Director Douglas Harvey using a library or orchestral loops in Acid Pro 4.0. This music is heard in its majority in the beginning of the film, as the characters and the plot are still raw and undeveloped. :TRENT ROBERTSON'S SCORE ::As the film progresses in complexity, so does the music. Harvey Studios' resident composer, Trent Robertson, created an original score for the film that picks up as the characters begin their journey and the main plot is set into motion. This part of the score utitlizes a more fluid orchestration from an experienced composer and brings flowing character themes together with breakneck action bits. Both parts of the score will be released on the Original Sountrack (see link above). In addtion to the original score, an original song will be produced by Douglas Harvey. Tentatively titled "Zombie Be-Gone" , the song will be performed by a band formed specifically for this film. Lead vocals will be performed by one of the film's stars, Jenna Stillman. Release The film will be released on Friday October 30th, 2009. Writer/Director Douglas Harvey is hoping for an old-fashioned drive-in theater experience for the film's premiere, due to the film's 1950s B-Movie style and substance. If this is unobtainable or weather permits otherwise, the film will be shown in a traditional movie theater for the cast and crew and their family/friends. Reception and Gross This film has not yet been released. DVD The Zombie Be-Gone: The Movie ''DVD will be released on Tuesday, November 24, 2009. It will be a one-disc widescreen edition including trailers, TV spots, a making-of documentary, and music video. Awards and Honors ''This film has not yet received any awards or honors. See Also Zombie Be-Gone: The Game Zombie Be-Gone: Violator Zombie Be-Gone Trilogy External Links Category:Harvey Studios Category:Feature Films Category:Horror Films Category:Comedy Films Category:Action Films Category:2009 Releases Category:2009 DVD Releases Category:Written by Douglas Harvey Category:Directed by Douglas Harvey Category:Films Scored by Douglas Harvey Category:Films Scored by Trent Robertson Category:Films in the 2.40:1 Aspect Ratio Category:Films shot in High Definition